Hechicero nivel 94
by Centoloman
Summary: Lo que pasa cuando los padres se interesan demasiado en las aficiones de sus hijos...


Akano 01 - Preludio

– Oh… ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Un tío calvo, gordo, sudoroso, con una pelusilla de aspirante frustrado a barbudo, enfundado en una camiseta tan negra como el disfraz barato de Darth Vader que colgaba en un perchero cercano y que aparentaba bastante más edad de la que realmente tenía gritaba como un poseso con los ojos fijos en la pantalla de un ordenador amenazando con atravesarla de un momento otro.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡Mi hechicero! – se quejó. – ¡Mi hechicero nivel 94! ¡Ha desaparecido!

– Y eso debería importarle al vecino del quinto porque…

– Porque… porque…

Podría darle mil motivos a su madre, pero ella nunca lo entendería. Tantas horas de trabajo invertidas. Tanto esmero eligiendo qué hacer y qué no hacer. Tanto cuidado en todos y cada uno de los detalles para crear al fin el personaje perfecto. ¡Creaba escuela! ¡Estaba destinado a ser un dios absoluto en el juego y ahora…! Ahora no era nadie.

– Como si nunca hubiera existido – tecleaba dos horas después.

Había escarbado en todos y cada unos de los rincones habidos y por haber del sistema. Había convencido a uno de los administradores, con quien había entablado una amistosa relación basada en unas cuantas líneas en la pantalla, para que le ayudara en la tarea de resucitar al gran Raistwelin III el Oscuro, el más experto usuario de la magia que había pisado alguna vez los paisajes de cualquier mundo imaginable. Pero no había tenido suerte y ahora sólo podía quejarse.

– Seguro que fue ese cabrón del Piros – conjeturó uno de los que se habían congregado en la misma ventana del sistema de mensajería.

– Perdón… ¿De qué hablamos?

– ¡Despierta Plat! – escribió otro, un tal Frudda, usando copiosamente los emoticonos. – ¡Que estás siempre en la berza!

– Resulta que al Raist le han borrado el personaje – se reía Annie, la única chica del grupo.

Una estridente línea en mayúsculas y en varios colores que trataba de representar una risa desatada se hizo presa entonces de la pantalla.

– Eh, tío, que no es ninguna coña – le increpó la chica. – ¿Y dices que fue Piros, TDN?

– Yo me la jugaría a que sí – sentenció el aludido. – Ese hijo de puta se la tiene jurada a Raist desde hace siglos…

– Piros es un puto quejica – apuntó un tal Chucky, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio. – El otro día le fuimos a hacer PK el Raist y yo para pasarnos un rato y el tío se agarró una patalera que te cagas…

– A todo esto… ¿Y Raist?

– Estaba aquí hace un segundo…

– Seguro que le está mandando un mail a Piros… – reía otro.

– ¡Raist! ¡Si estás ahí contesta!

– Joder, si no te gusta jugar no juegues – continuó el tal Chucky como si tal cosa. – O hazte una mariconada de no-PK pero no toques las pelotas, ¿no? Vamos, digo yo.

– Eh… que el Raist me acaba de mandar un SMS – anunció Annie. – Que su madre le está echando la bulla, que ya se conectará en cuanto pueda…

– Si es que puede – apostilló TDN.

– Joder… ya estamos…

Las líneas de texto seguían saltando en la pantalla sin ton ni son. Gustavo se imaginaba la situación que se estaba produciendo en su ordenador mientras daba gracias al cielo por haberse acordado de anular las notificaciones por sonido y guardaba el móvil a toda prisa, preparándose para la segunda ronda del chaparrón ahora que su madre volvía de la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano.

– He criado a un vago – se lamentaba la señora. – Tú lo tratas de hacer lo mejor posible y nada… Pero no… ¡Esto no va a quedar así…! ¡Como que me llamo María Rosa de la Mata Fernández!

– Pero mamá…

– Ni pero mamá ni nada – le cortó. – ¿Cuándo tienes el primer examen? A ver…

– El.. el…

– ¡El lunes! ¡Y hoy es sábado! ¡¿Has tocado algún libro?!

– Yo… yo…

– Más te vale aprobar ese examen…. Si no… ¡te vas de casa!

– Sí, mamá…

– ¡Más te vale! – repitió. – Ahora, pasa a estudiar…

– Sí, mamá… – volvió a decir el joven. – Ya voy, mamá…

Cansinamente, se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia su habitación mientras, en su interior, comenzaba a maldecir todo lo que se le venía a la mente. Estudiar… ¿Pero cómo podría concentrarse para ponerse a chapar para la selectividad ahora cuando había perdido todo lo que tenía? Su madre no lo comprendía. Era imposible que lo entendiera.

– No vas a estudiar en la habitación, Gustavo – le advirtió su progenitora.

– Pero…

– Coge tus cosas y vete para el salón – ordenó. – Así te tendré cerca.

– Sí, mamá…

– Hijos… – bufó María Rosa, mientras veía cómo su niño le obedecía.

Cerró con llave la habitación de Gustavo y entró en el despacho de su marido para sentarse en el PC. Hacía bastante que había comenzado a navegar y a relacionarse con otras personas por internet para matar el mucho tiempo libre que tenía.

– ¡Mirad! – exclamó Frudda. – Piros se ha conectado. Alguien debería hablar con él.

– Iré yo… – se ofreció Annie.

– ¿Pero te llevas bien con él? – se sorprendió TDN.

– ¡Seguro que es un camionero que se llama Manolo! – se burlaba Plat.

– Lo he conseguido – se reía Piros en la otra ventana. – A ver si ahora estudia y se deja de perder el tiempo.

– Creo que esta vez te has pasado, María…

– Sí, pero si no me hace caso por las buenas, tendrá que hacerlo por las malas… – contestó. – Gracias por guardarme el secreto, Annie.

– Espero que tengas razón, María Rosa – comentó. – Espero que tengas razón…


End file.
